KnB: Angst Shoot
by Jimurroh
Summary: Serie de one-shoots Drama-Angst/Romance -Bad End/PersonajexLector- One-shoot#1-De mi pertenencia, y tu obsesión- (Sociopata!Aomine x Estocolmo!lector) One-Shoot #2-Hasta el final de tus días (Doctor!Midorima x PacienteTerminal!Lector)
1. De mi pertenencía, y tu obsesión

**Jelou a todos! Nah.**

Jimurroh se reporta con su primer fic (KnB papu) en FanFiction porque me eliminaron la cuenta de wattpad :v y (guatpat es un infierno pero igual me inicie una cuenta nueva :'v) Ya :c me dejo de mis líos.

Primero quiero agradecer a todos los que le picaron el click a mi fic :v como notaron en el sumarry menciono un romances medio malotes, eso es porque apenas intento hacer algo tierno me llegan las ñañaras y descarto todo, además soy débil por los dramas oscuros (Harada es mi pastor). Entonces improvisé un one-shoot, que por cierto quedo más corto que mis ganas de vivir :v OQUEINO y que mejor personaje que Zorrami… Aomine :v para el primer capitulo 7u7

 **Cositas que aclarar.**

–_ baila – _se hace mención del lector (casi no se nota la rayita pero la notarán :v)_

« _blablablb_ » _son pensamientos._

 _ **Advierto OoC y Lime por adelantado**_ _(no sirvo para el lemon)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **De mi pertenencia, y tu obsesión «** Sociopata!Aomine **x** Estocolmo!Lector **»**

 **.**

Desde el primer hasta el último día de la semana y mes sus ojos adquirieron el mal hábito de pasársela buscando por todas las esquinas a el muchacho que desde el comienzo no se resistió a dejar de observar, y es que sus rasgos y complexión física eran tan finos como fuertes. El azul de sus ojos, no era del clásico tono chillón, eran opacos y estoicos, que hacían juego con su mirar tan misterioso y atractivo. Su piel era morena, inusual en alguien asiático, pero era lo que más le fascinaba de él, parecía insinuar mejor su masculinidad.

Su altura era sorprendente a primera vista, para tener diecinueve años –casi rozando los veinte– y medir 1,92; favorecía a eso su bien tonificado cuerpo, la mayor parte del tiempo vestía con sudaderas ajustadas y camisetas sin mangas. Aquellas que exponían sus fuertes y largos brazos.

A toda la parlotearía de su físico y rasgos perfectos, el carácter no era algo para tachar. Usualmente se veía serio y con la faz adormilada, pero las veces que había conseguido cruzar palabra con él le hicieron notar que tenía voz firme y de un tono grueso y sensual. Mas era de pocas palabras y solo respondía con oraciones simples, dejándole sospechas de que podría ser alguien asocial. Pero con la astucia que tenía, logró planear formas de topárselo apropósito y así hablarle, a duras penas podía mantener una conversación, el lento paso del tiempo tampoco se esmeró en ayudarla y ni siquiera llegó al nivel de compañera de universidad.

Y aun así para su pobre corazón era imposible latir con suavidad una vez que él, Aomine Daiki, se acercaba. Podía simularlo tras un aura de tranquilidad y una sonrisa siempre accesible, era la máscara que, al alejarse de él se quitaba y salía a la verdad la oleada de sentimientos que se aglomeraban y golpeaban duro porque querían salir.

Ese amor, insoportable, incontrolable; con seguridad terminaría en una obsesión, si cada día que pasaba, cada vez más y más atractivo le resultaba; luchaba contra su subconsciente para no terminar gritando con toda fuerza de sus pulmones lo profundamente enamorada que estaba, no sólo para evitar la mayor vergüenza que cometería, sino porque en algún profundo lugar de su ser quedaba una triste corazonada de que él seguramente no tenía conciencia de su presencia y mucho menos que siquiera le guardara interés . Si, era una conclusión que la tenía jodida.

 _No obstante hasta la fecha actual. Ella continuó con aquella incógnita luego de que eso sucediera… ¿fue la ley de atracción lo que le llevó a cumplir su único y penoso deseo?_

Una mañana, cruelmente opacada por una niebla densa, que suponía ser de aquellos prometedoramente aburridos pudo terminar tornándose en el más bello día de su innata existencia o, en una penosa pesadilla de la cual, por amor, se negaría a despertar.

Sentada en un banco cubierto por la sombra, _ sostenía un grueso libro, de aquellos que tenían la tapa endurecida y despegaban un olor peculiarmente delicioso de sus páginas amarillezcas; abarcaba el tema de cada trastorno psicológico existente, y la jovencita estudiaba casi con gusto cada hoja entintada de palabras. Balbuceaba cada palabra que leía sin tener conciencia de ello y centraba todos sus sentidos en lo que había escrito.

Una mano ajena a la suya se posó en el libro mientras lentamente lo bajaba de su vista al mismo tiempo ella levantaba la cabeza, en sus ojos se reflejaba la silueta del frente y no pudo reaccionar con la velocidad suficiente para ocultar aquella exaltación que provocó un brinco en el interior de su pecho, ¿era demasiado bueno para ser cierto? Estaba parado frente a ella, con su clásica faz desinteresada, mirando de soslayo.

–Ven –le dijo halando suavemente de su hombro.

Se dejó llevar sin imponer esfuerzo ni excusas, estaba fuera de sí, ahogándose en una profunda felicidad que seguía de una inquietante confusión.

Lo que sí tenía claro era que la felicidad que le invadía en ese momento era capaz de hacer explotar su pecho en una ola de flores rosas.

El varón alto y moreno ocultaba tras su espalda una sonrisa ladina, que lucía tan vacía y carente de empatía, típica de aquellas que venían con intenciones no necesariamente buenas. Llevó a la joven hasta la menos habitada parte de la universidad, la sala de los audiovisuales que dejó de usarse hace casi dos años.

Los sentidos de la pobre mujer enamorada se agudizaron cuando, de un empujón la hizo entrar al salón oscuro, muy tarde decidió entrar en conciencia para saber que la intenciones de su supuesto príncipe azul eran bastante negras, si su situación terminaba en violencia debía de tener los músculos preparados y la cabeza fría para poder reaccionar. Terminaría con el corazón roto y llorando por Aomine pero no pondría en juego su dignidad y su cuerpo.

–Cuando lidias con el amor ocultarlo no cuenta como opción.

Fue una frase simple que inculpaba directamente a ella, la dejaba en descubierto como si se tratase de un delito; trató de ocultar su rostro con sus manos, pero es imposible, sin querer rodaban lagrimillas de sus ojos, por la vergüenza que estaba pasando, en su interior ya experimentaba un completo ataque de pánico.

Eran unas palabras sencillas, pero estaba sufriendo, sin saber exactamente de qué, sería la necesidad de ponerse melodramática y crear un énfasis más intenso a su situación, ya que, él, aquel que no se molestaba en al menos recordar su nombre la tenía acorralada entre esos brazos perfectos y fuertes. Su palpitar aceleraba tanto que lo sentía retumbar en sus oídos como una bomba a punto de explotar. Era demasiado débil para seguir soportando eso.

No lograría resistirse un segundo más y se lanzó con los brazos extendidos hacía el moreno, no titubeó en hacerlo, en lugar de escapar decidió exponer toda su vulnerabilidad, escogió llevar una carga en la espalda que siempre recordaría como el día en el que fue tonta y rechazó el poder proteger su moral.

« _Sólo no me sueltes_ » repetía en su conciencia, pues su garganta estaba conteniendo un nudo capaz de quitarle la respiración si apenas abriera la boca.

Tal vez no era visible a los ojos de la muchachita, pero la sonrisa de orgullo de Aomine se expandía cada vez más al mismo tiempo que crecía la omnipotencia de su increíble ego, ese momento la empatía de él era lo de menos y la opacaba el deseo de tenerla, a ella, de aquella forma, así de indefensa, como un objeto de su pertenencia. Que no gozaba de derechos ni posesiones más que él.

El más alto elevó la mirada de la mujer sosteniéndola del mentón con sus dedos y vio de inmediato a las gotitas brillantes y húmedas de rodaban por sus mejillas.

– ¿Lloras porque acabas de entender que soy más importante que tu dignidad? –le dijo con un tono de voz demasiado suave y tierno, viniendo de un diálogo tan cruel, y no obstante estaba acertado.

Ya no tenía la voluntad suficiente para poder hablar, ese hombre irresistible, resultaba ser tan carente de corazón. En su interior todavía quedaba una parte que aún no había sido atontada por su amor, le imploraba a gritos que se fuera, porque si se quedaba, despertaría el asco de ella misma en el futuro, que seguiría de un odio creciente hasta devorar la última gota de su autoestima. Pero de pronto, el detonador de la situación, estalló. Cuando los labios delgados y suaves del moreno presionaron primero en la frente de la joven, luego suavemente yacían en su párpado derecho; bajó hasta la mejilla y apenas rozó la comisura de sus labios.

Todo desapareció cuando la mujercita opuso su resistencia y se dejó vencer por la seducción del varón, atacó a su boca con la suya, las manos del moreno se movían solas entre las curvas de su nueva amante y la despojaba sin dificultades de sus prendas, no importaba que cayeran sobre el frió suelo de madera, el intenso deseo carnal por el que Aomine pasaba parecía prender fuego en su cuerpo y que en cualquier momento todo se quemaría.

Mas lo que lo mantenía prendido no solo era su lujuria, él podía echarse un polvo con cualquier mujer pero todas, en algún momento durante el coito, quisieron sentir la dominación de tenerlo bajo su propio poder. Aquello, para él, era insoportable. Por eso, conocer a _, había sido como encontrar un premio; alguien delicada y frágil, tan fácil de manipular, que incluso a ataduras se quedaría con él. Lo que sentía no era exactamente amor, era más parecido a aquello que uno siente cuando se le da lo que quiere sin haberlo pedido.

 _No podía estar más contento con lo que tenía ganado._

Lo que acababan de hacer no podía ser llamado como _hacer el amor_ , aquello sonaba demasiado formal y bueno. Definirlo solo como _sexo_ tampoco encajaba a la perfección. Para uno era una liberación de deseo contenido por mucho tiempo. Para otra era la señal de supuesto amor que finalmente pudo ser revelado.

Y hubo más diferencias cuando el moreno dejó salir las palabras que sentenciaron al comienzo de una dulce pesadilla para la mujer.

–No creo que sea necesario decirlo pero te lo dejaré claro –dijo tornando en su faz una mirada vacía y estoica –El único que puede tenerte soy yo. Estarás en problemas si te encuentro con alguien más, incluso si solo estás viendo.

Se reflejaba en sus ojos el miedo de ser amenazada, de que algo le pasara, sabía que no merecía ayuda, lo que pasase en adelante lo guardaría para siempre reprocharse del peligro en el que decidió exponerse y recordarse que el amor jamás es premiado como se debe. Estaba claro que los romances oscuros no son solo en las historias.

Lo último que quería tener fuera de dudas fue respondido con la mayor falta de sentimientos y humildad.

– ¿Por qué lo haces?

– _Por que puedo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sí, aquí termina :'v**

Y qué tal?! Cortísimo lo sé 7n7 me pasé con el masoquismo del lector? bueh :'v no soi 100tifiko! *c mata* los capítulos irán por el orden de mis personajes favoritos B( por lo que el siguiente de mi tortura será Kise (y va sufrir :v)

 **Pero volvamos al tema! Te gustó la historia? Si? No? Volvete a wattpad? Dejenme un review, se los agradacería mucho UuU**

 **Jimurroh se va, mangas de Harada para todos! :B**


	2. Hasta el final de tus días

**Jelou a todos!**

Jimurroh regresa luego de un fatal anterior capitulo con un aún peor capitulo :D igul de coto y malo *se suicida* y esta vez mi por asi decirlo victima :'v, es Midorima, iba a ser Kise pero la idea de Mido no dejaría de torturarme hasta escribirla, además es más triste 7u7 tardé un chingo en volver a aparecer pero bueh nadie lee esto xD asi que de hecho no importa :v

Por ahora nada más que decir :'v

 **Cositas que aclarar.**

–_ baila –se hace mención del lector (casi no se nota la rayita pero la notarán :v)

« _blablablb_ » son pensamientos

Notarán en el transcurso de la historia estos tres puntitos (…) que no los usaré como puntos suspensivos, sino para referirme al signo zodiacal del lector (casi no se nota pero lo notarán :v x2)

 _ **Advierto OoC y diálogos pésimos.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta el final de tus días** **«** Doctor!Midorima **x** PacienteTerminal!Lector **»**

 **.**

El gran edificio hospital en el que se encontraba ya casi dos semanas era el más avanzado en términos tecnológicos, las ventanas de vidrios polarizados se programaban para abrirse en una determinada hora para aportar aire fresco y liviano a las habitaciones de los internados, el aire acondicionado se prendía exactamente las ocho de la noche y las cámaras de seguridad reaccionaban al más leve movimiento, pero los pacientes no poseían el derecho de siquiera acercase a ver a través de aquellas ventanas, intentarlo solo les traía regaños de las enfermeras y los médicos, _ era astuta y podía pasar desapercibida por el personal y pasearse por el hospital, al menos hasta que _él_ la descubriera y la regresara a su habitación.

Las travesuras que la joven hacía eran lo único que podían elevarle su optimismo apenas un nivel más, hacerle olvidar ese dolor de pecho que se presentaba todas las mañanas al ver el otro lado de la cama vacío, sabía que en cualquier momento podía decirle que alistara sus cosas y que sus días en ese deprimente lugar habían terminado y podía volver a la casa espaciosa y siempre llena de sol que ambos compraron. Era lo que más deseaba decirle, trató de hacerlo repetidas veces, se daba ánimos a sí mismo, incluso se aclaraba la garganta para hablar más claramente, pero cuando pasaba de la puerta y observaba esa silueta femenina de aspecto tan penoso mirando hacia el cielo su verdadero miedo despertaba, no estar en el lugar indicado para cuando su cuerpo repentinamente dejara de responderle y no tener a mano el material para salvarla. Prefirió tenerla guardada en un edificio con cámaras, asistentes y un ambiente dolorosamente triste, era la opción que Midorima decidió acatar, aunque tuviera que ver día a día cómo ella también perdía su motivación y empezaba a morir emocionalmente. Tomaba ese riesgo por amor.

La joven que pasaba internada por cuarta vez tenía memorizadas las horas en las que las ventanas se abrían y las enfermeras se alejaban de los pasillos para atender a los pacientes y recoger la ropa sucia, y utilizaba eso para su ventaja.

Durante la madrugada aprovechó que la ventana de su habitación se abría para fumar el único cigarrillo que logró ocultar, el cuarto vacío con dos camas tendidas y sin ocupar quitarían su preocupación de ser descubierta, sabía cómo eliminar el olor a tabaco de sus manos y cabello, no era la primera vez que cometía aquella imprudencia estando internada.

Tenía conciencia de porqué estaba ahí y porqué se quedaría, si cada día que pasaba el apenas caminar le cobraba todas sus fuerzas; las manos le respondían con menos eficiencia y sostener un lápiz se convertía en el acto más doloroso para los huesecillos de sus dedos. A veces la atacaban espasmos inesperados cuando dormía. Necesitaba que alguien siempre estuviera presente a su hora de comer, las veces en la que se atragantaba por su ya debilitada garganta se volvían más una rutina para ella. Perdía peso rápidamente, su faz se volvía más fina y perdía el volumen de sus mejillas; negaba profundamente el hecho de estar sufriendo, alguien estaba peor que ella, y no por una enfermedad degenerativa.

El varón de ojos verdes sorprendió a su paciente con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, mas no se veía molesto, sino rendido, agotado; parecía que pronto caería en la cama de la mujer por lo hastiado que lucía. Ella apagó el cigarrillo girando hacía el hombre que se forzaba a seguir viéndose firme pero su apariencia era igual de penosa que la de ella. Tenía ojeras y el cabello desordenado, además que ya se empezaba a notar el creciente vello facial. Para la joven era poco usual ver a Midorima con una pinta descuidada y poco presentable, él siempre sentía la necesidad de verse como un profesional de tiempo completo, con la bata blanca que tenía su nombre estampado en el bolsillo acomodado en el pecho, su par de pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. Llevar puesto un suéter marrón y jeans claros estando en su área de trabajo fue lo más nuevo que pudo haber visto hasta el momento, durante su monótona estancia en el hospital.

–No traes tu bata puesta –dijo la mujer para romper el silencio entre ambos.

El hombre asintió, estando frente a ella articular palabra alguna era imposible, se le bloqueaba la garganta, por más que quisiera hablar, verla, pensar en su estado, soportar la sonrisa forzada que hacía cada vez que pasaba a darle su diagnóstico sin mejorías presentes, lo destruían también a él.

La mujer curveó sus labios en una sonrisa de lastima y tomó asiento en el borde la cama, palpó su lado vacío para que Midorima se sentase a su lado, este accedió guardando distancia para así evitar contacto físico. _ hizo un semblante molesto por la actitud de quien era su pareja ya por dos años, tratarla como una desconocida, pasar por alto su habitación cuando iba por los pasillos, no había nacido ayer como para no darse cuenta de que procuraba evitarla a toda costa. Si no quería verla más aún tenía tiempo decírselo en la cara.

« _De todas formas terminaré muerta_ » pensó formándosele inmediatamente un nudo en la garganta y el ardor de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Ya no vienes ni para tomarme la presión ¿sabes? –dijo mirando a través de la ventana, ya estaba amaneciendo.

–Ese es el trabajo de las enfermeras –habló apenas.

_ cerró los ojos con fuerza, odiaba que él se forzara a ser tan cortante con ella ¿tan difícil era abrazarla? Preguntarle cómo está, escuchar todo lo que necesitaba decir, no quería quedarse sola en un lugar tan grande, lo quería a su lado. Llevó su huesuda mano hacia la del varón y apretó con la poca fuerza que tenía. Deseaba que entienda lo desesperadamente solitaria que se sentía y que la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo no era nadie más que él.

–Oha-asa predijo que … pasaba por un momento difícil– dijo en voz baja sujetando con firmeza la mano de la mujer –por eso vine.

El corazón le dio un vuelco por la compasión en las palabras de Midorima, apoyó su faz en su fuerte pecho, estaba sonriendo. El varón tomó su mano libre para frotar el cabello de la joven con suavidad, pasarla por alto en su situación era la más cruel decisión que pudo tomar; mantenerla como un adorno que se deterioraba más y más por no estar ahí para ella fue otra elección errónea. No estaba protegiéndola, la está exponiendo a un sufrimiento aún mayor teniéndola innecesariamente como rehén en un lugar silencioso y carente de color.

Mas aún no podía prometerse que estaría de esa forma con ella en adelante, si estaba a esas horas de la madrugada acompañándola no fue solo porque pensó en hacerlo y ya, de ser así pasaría incluso para traerle el desayuno. Esta vez logró acercarse a ella porque la necesidad y su miedo habían ido muy lejos. Cuando en medio de su pesadilla la mujer se encontraba caminando por un pasillo oscuro con luces tintineantes, tarareaba produciendo eco en las paredes; llevaba puesta la bata de internada y estaba descalza, de repente las luces prenden e iluminan con fuerza por unos segundos, luego se apagan y la joven yace tendida en el suelo. En ese momento Midorima despertó con un único pensamiento en la mente.

« _Tengo que ir_ »

El varón cerró los ojos sintiendo el temor de su pesadilla adueñándose de él, quitó lentamente la mano que sostenía la mujer, ella trató de imponer fuerza para que no se soltase pero apenas pudo doblar los dedos para cuando lo único que sentía en sus palmas era un aire frio de mañana.

No, no, no y NO. Rechazaba profundamente la idea de que las cosas con el varón de ojos verdes se quedaran en el mismo estado lamentable de forzada indiferencia; tanto ella como él reprimía un deseo incontrolable de sentirse como siempre solía ser: Perfecto. _ también tenía miedo, miedo de que pudiera perder a Midorima, de que de pronto los sentimientos que compartían cambiaran.

Y en el tiempo que quedaba, el más importante y fuerte deseo que tenía no lo haría esperar, le quedaba una última voluntad que cumplir, una que no podía llevar a cabo sola por dos razones sin otra justificación más que capricho.

Quiere hacerlo con Midorima.

Quiere que solo sea con él.

El varón se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la puerta para salir de la habitación, caminaba con pasos inseguros. Dudando de ir o quedarse, su jornada de trabajo no comenzaba a esas horas de la madrugada, trata de pasar a través de la entrada pero no lo hace sin antes voltear para ver a la mujer que seguía sentada al borde.

La muchacha sonríe de nuevo, vuelve hacer esa sonrisa falsa apropósito para que le cargara la culpa, que hace que sienta odio por sí mismo, la mujer quiere que lo último que se le ocurra hacer a Midorima fuera irse, y es como si no le dejara otra opción.

La joven se levanta de su lugar, dejando escapar quejidos de su boca por la fuerza que impone y queda completamente de pie. Era penoso verla en su aspecto actual; parecía más un saco de piel palidecida y hueso, el poco y opaco cabello que tenía lucia incluso peor por lo descuidado que estaba y trataba de disimular recogiéndolo en un rodete despeinado. Nada ni nadie sería capaz de mantener su buen humor viendo como esa mujer se deterioraba a cada día. Pero ella ya estaba resignada.

Caminó lentamente hacía el más alto, paso a paso sus piernas temblaban más y sus pies la desequilibraban, y él miraba a todas partes menos a ella con tal de que el presente nudo en su garganta no venciera a su resistencia; la mujer sostiene el rostro del varón y lentamente guía su mirar hacia ella, estaba experimentando una lucha interna contra sus sentimientos, para no acabar en el suelo muriendo de pena y culpa, maldiciendo por la mala jugada que la vida le había hecho a su felicidad, arrepentido por el tiempo y todas las decisiones erradas que en sus años tomó. Midorima tenía una fuerte estabilidad emocional, siempre lucía relajado pero hacía las cosas a la perfección, el estrés no era con que no pueda lidiar, planeaba sus acciones y jamás dejaba que lo vencieran sus emociones.

¿Pero por qué en ese momento estaba tan vulnerable con lo que sentía?

Pensó que había llegando a su límite, sentía dependencia por el apoyo ajeno y quería ayuda. Sobre todas las cosas posibles quería evitar pasar un quiebre emocional.

–Shin –le salvó de sus pensamientos una tierna voz.

El varón había estado demasiado ocupado en sí mismo como para haberse percatado de los decaídos pero hermosos ojos de la mujer que tenía frente a él lo estaban viendo con preocupación.

–Nos estamos yendo a la mierda, Shin, ambos –dijo en un tono entristecido. Porque era la verdad.

Pasaron el resto de la madrugada juntos, postrados en la cama, sin tema de conversación alguno; con sólo entrelazar sus manos sentían que no eran necesarias las palabras. Porque de alguna forma quedaba en ellos la sensación de que si uno de ellos hablaba no habría nada bueno para decir.

A _ le bastaba poder estar con él.

La joven bostezó, la verdad no había podido cerrar los ojos durante la noche entera, y el cansancio recién apareció a esas horas, los ojos empezaban a sentirse pesados; teniendo a Midorima a su lado le llegaba con nostalgia la sensación cálida y segura de las veces en las que aún dormían juntos en una cama normal. Y despertaban con la luz natural que reflejaba una ventana con las cortinas recogidas, y al igual que los niños que se acuestan abrazando a su muñeco de felpa, ellos se tomaban de las manos y amanecían con ellas aún entrelazadas.

En el hospital, _ había estado perdiendo la costumbre de aquellos detalles que a pesar de ser pequeños su valor era mayor a cualquier precio y daban más felicidad que cualquier otro objeto material.

La joven cerró lentamente los ojos y se acomodó para estar más cerca al cuerpo del joven, que, luego de mucho tiempo lucia tranquilo y menos decaído.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a las colinas con miradores? –dijo ella en voz baja –Vayamos mañana.

Mucho antes de estar internada, el lugar que visitaron aquella vez fue como el botón de inicio para la felicidad de ambos, cuando Midorima le hizo la pregunta más importante que se podría hacer a una mujer. Y esa pregunta no se la haría a nadie más que a ella.

« _¿Estarías a mi lado por siempre?_ » propuso con un anillo de oro blanco y una piedrita de diamante al centro.

Midorima no solo se había prometido hacer de su existencia la más feliz de todas, sino también se prometió protegerla y cuidarla de todo mal que sucediese y que jamás le daría una vida que no pudiese soportar. Y al haberle diagnosticado el mismo su enfermedad, se dio cuenta que acababa de romper su promesa, el miedo y la culpa que cargaba lo volvía incapaz de verla sin sentirse responsable de la tragedia que a ella le tocó afrontar.

Para poder perdonarse a sí mismo estaría dispuesto a lo que sea y para poder volver a ver la sonrisa y ojos enérgicos de la joven, ella aún tenía cosas por delante que quería hacer con él, la última, la más importante era volver a la colina donde guarda la memoria más preciada que pudo tener. Él decidió que estaría con la joven hasta el final, hasta su último aliento.

Y él la llevaría. Porque era su pareja.

Mejor dicho. Porque era _**su prometida**_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y al fin termina :'v**

Ya a estas alturas es estúpido perdiles que imaginen que el cigarrillo del lector es un ESSE Change .-. no sé en internet me aparecieron y pues… eso :v. Se habrán dado cuenta que el final es más blando que el anterior D: es porque ya me dio flojera pensar en algo más emo xD además la inspiración para hacer un capítulo nunca me dura ;-; por eso el capitulo no fue de Kise :'v y creo que tardará un poco en aparecer, pues el siguiente de mi lista es Kagami! Y quiero que le vaya peor que a Mido con el lector! *inserte cara malévola pero aweonada*

 **Pero volvamos al tema! Te gustó la historia? Si? No? Mejor vuelve a wattpad? Dejenme un review, se los agradacería mucho UuU**

 **Jimurroh se va (por un chingo de tiempo), mangas de Harada para todos! :B**


End file.
